tarieltalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunargath Highlands
The Gunargath Highlands is the ancient home of the dwarves. After the War of the Clans, the land became desolated, dry and hot. History For a long period of time, the Gunargath Highlands were dominated by Trolls and Centaurs. They built several settlements and cities, and some of these are still intact. In Xatrimat's Awakening After Xatrimat's Awakening, The Arathol Forest was one of the most affected, and the dwarves, who lived with the humans at that time, decided to leave the land. They saught refugee in the Gunargath Highlands, and there they lived for a great period of time. The first dwarven capital, Aldoran, was built, and all dwarven clans lived together there. In War of the Clans The situation between the dwarven clans began to get more dire, and that caused some random fights inside Aldoran. This caused the Duergar clan to build their own district, to be far away from the other dwarves. This didn't pleased the other dwarven clans, who accused the Duergar from being separatists. This started a conflict between them, and soon someone would pull the trigger for a war to begin. First Steps The duergar knew the war would begin soon, so they started to make preparations and train their warriors to battle. As the duergar district was completely independent from the rest of Aldoran, they allowed the use of demonic magics, and many warlocks started to summon demons. The demon Terrordar knew what was happenning inside the dwarven clans, and he was inclined to intervene, and help the duergar win. But Azagrim said it would be better to let them kill each other. The Beginning An duergar attack in Aldoran was sufficient to begin the war. The other clans were not prepared for this, and that gave a significant advantage to the duergar clan. They almost destroyed Aldoran, if not for Lord Tybalt the Great, a warrior shaman who summoned the elemental lords themselves, that destroyed the entire duergar army. The other dwarven clans battled each other, while the duergar rested and gained more strength. The Anvilback clan decided to attack the duergar directly, and as their warriors were not as skilled as the Anvilback's, they were nearly destroyed. That forced them to retreat to the Great Crater, now known as the Darkfire Chasm. Life's End The duergar warlocks drained all the power of the Gunargath Highlands, and that included arcane, nature, holy, shadow, demonic and everything that could somehow help them gain more power. In a matter of seconds there was no grass there, only dirt and tree remnants. The warlocks, now empowered, tortured the Anvilback soldiers, and drained their souls at the end. The Hammer Alliance Infuriated by the duergar's acts, the remnants of the Anvilback clan, the Stormbringer clan, the Wildfire clan and the Silvermane clan allied themselves to destroy the duergar for their traitorous acts. This formed the Hammer Alliance, and the commanders ordered their warriors to kill every duergar they could see. Battle of the Great Crater With the fury of a thousand dragons, the allied dwarven clans rushed to the Great Crater, where the duergar had built their last fortress. They knew of their powers, yet they feared no warlock there. The main wall fell almost instantly, and the warlocks' powers had no effect over the other dwarves, it was almost as some sort of god was protecting them. Archbishop Bristolgarm had called the help of Norganor, the dwarven war god. Summon of the Demonlord As a last stand, the duergar tried to summon forth a demon directly from the demonic plane. This would be a great mistake. They summoned Barakhazz, the great demonlord. His form in the material plane was completely terrifying. As an immediate response, he hit his whip in the ground so strong that it broke the whole land in two, forming the Demonstep Valley. Barakhazz killed all of the duergar in that region, and then returned to the demonic plane. After the War of the Clans The other dwarven clans decided to stay allied, and returned to the Arathol Forest, and started the construction of their new capital there, High Mountain.